


A Shift in Fates

by hayam



Series: Switching Roles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, One Shot, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: What if Ahsoka was the one to say goodbye to Anakin?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Switching Roles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	A Shift in Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Deception Arc.

_** Hear me out-“ ** _

_** “Why the kark should I listen to you?!” ** _

The words flew out of Ahsoka’s mouth as she stated at her now-former master.Where were once admiration and kinship for the twenty-one-year-old, laid only contempt. She was so mad until she felt her lekkus twitching. 

The setting sun illuminated Anakin’s electric blue eyes. For once, the temple steps were empty as everyone was off on missions or classes.

Well, almost empty, as resentment lingered in the air.

“I know you are angry, Ahsoka, but I know deep down you want to at least know why I’m leaving?”

Ahsoka snorted and shook her head. Did Anakin forget she was present when Anakin dropped the bomb on the council? She could still not shake the look of guilt that was burned in Master Kenobi’s face. Or Master Yoda’s ears slanted downward in disappointment.

“Trust me, Anakin, we all know the reason why you are leaving the Order.”

And it came in the form of a certain Naboo Senator. Ahsoka almost had to laugh, all the times Anakin told her to not let emotions cloud her judgment, and here he was letting one of the strongest emotions making him leave the Order entirely.

“It’s not just my relationship with Padmé...it is just...just,” his voice sounded tight,” not healthy for me to stay here.”

Ahsoka heard desperation in Anakin’s voice she had never heard before. She looked down at his hands, which had been shaking the entire time.

“I started to hear voices because I haven’t slept in nearly a week,” he continued as he looked behind Ahsoka,” and I can’t trust the Order, not after what happened in Umbara...not with what happened with Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka frowned. She couldn’t find any type of sympathy for him, yet her resentment subdued a bit. Umbara had been hell for the 501st and she didn’t agree with Obi-Wan’s recent actions. 

“Why didn’t you just tell that to the Council? Instead of admitting your marriage to Senator Amidala?” she asked.

_ Instead of leaving me _ , she added silently. Ahsoka knew saying the words aloud was just proof of attachment. And look at what attachment was doing to her master.

Anakin’s eyes shifted to the washed out steps beneath them.

“They would just throw me back on the front lines, and I can’t do it anymore-I just can’t.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms as anger ate at her brain.

“But _I_ can?,” she asked, her voice shaking,”our men can? The other Jedi can?”

Her mind went back to seeing their men have their bodies riddles with blaster fire. Laying to waste from overexposure. Her Jedi brothers and sisters laying stone cold and set ablaze in the temple’s pyre room.

  
And here was Anakin, who had the comfort of going home to his wealthy Senator wife. If Ahsoka left, she would probably be forced to work in the lower levels of Coruscant. 

“ You don’t have to, Snips,” Anakin reminded, grabbing her hand,” you can stay with me and Padmé on Naboo-“

Ahsoka pulled her hand away from the man.

“I have made a commitment to the Order and the Republic and I intend to  _ keep _ my commitments.”

Ahsoka prepared for more pleading from Anakin, but the blond man simply nodded.

“Goodbye, Ahsoka,” Anakin told her.

She stayed silent as Anakin descended the steps, his dark robes trailing him.

And as much as she tried, the part of her that wanted to run after him still burned.


End file.
